Truth, Dare or Torture- Shugo Chara Style!
by BlackHeron104
Summary: A simple cliche Truth or Dare with our favourite Shugo Chara characters! With two crazy hosts named Serena and Oskya, how long will the gang last in this madhouse? Rated T for language, slight suggestive-ness and because we're terrified. Send in your truths and dares! Amuto, Kutau, Rimahiko, slight Tadamu. Collaboration between ChibiMuffehnz27 and BlackHeron104


Title: Truth, Dare or Torture- Shugo Chara style!

Genre: Humor/Romance

Rating: T

Pairings: Amuto, Kutau, Rimahiko, slight one-sided Tadamu

Characters: Amu, Ikuto, Kukai, Utau, Tadase, Rima, Nagihiko,

Words: 794 (not including ANs and disclaimer)

Summary: A simple cliche Truth or Dare with our favourite Shugo Chara characters! With two crazy hosts named Serena and Oskya, how long will the gang last in this madhouse? Rated T for language, slight suggestive-ness and because we're terrified. Send in your truths and dares!

* * *

Chibi: Say the disclaimer Ikuto.

Ikuto: NO.

Chibi: Would you like me to beat your head in with a giant blueberry muffin?

Ikuto: Whatever.

Amu: Just say it Iku-

Chibi: ARGHHHH! *chases after Ikuto with giant muffin*

Ikuto: Holy shit I'm going to die- by the hands of a fucking muffin. *runs for his life*

Chibi: *catches up* SAY IT OR DIE. *holds muffin above his head*

Ikuto: BlackHeron104 and Chibi_Muffehnz27 don't own Shugo Chara, they only own Oskya and Serena. There, happy now?!

Chibi: *grins* Exceedingly.

Ikuto: *mutters* Crazy woman.

* * *

"Hello ladies and gentlemen and welcome to Truth, Dare or Torture!" A neko with wavy white hair with cobalt tips smiled. "My name is Osyka and for your information, that is a real name." Her white ears twitched as she tilted her head to the side, "Serena! Come on out!"

"Hnggg… Quit screaming like a banshee Osy!" A pyjama-clad, petite black-haired girl groggily walked out of a room clutching a pillow. She seemed normal.. Oh yeah. Did I mention she had a giant fucking pair of wings folded on her back? Yes, those are totally a costume for that Halloween party about 6 months later.

Osyka sighed but smiled, "Anyway, let's meet the players!" Her tail swished as she jumped up, untying a pink ribbon on a giant white present box. The box fell apart, revealing three futuristic white leather couches, two black plush chairs and eight people.

A tall boy smirked and ran a hand through his navy hair with cat ears and said, "Osyka, Serena, are you two really still in your pyjamas?"

The aforementioned neko glared at him before swishing her tail, changing her kitten-print pyjamas into a loose pink shirt saying 'I don't care' in black over a pair of navy shorts, a brown leather belt and a pair of white flip flops finishing the look.

Serena 'hmph'ed, but marched into her room and came out a minute later changed into a gray t-shirt saying 'art in progress'' and a pair of jeans with black sneakers. Her translucent blue-silver wings unfolded and glittered under the strong spotlights of the room. "Happy now?" She glared daggers at the boy as well, causing him to sweatdrop.

"Ikuto, you stupid neko! You made the girls mad!" A bubblegum haired girl snapped at him.

"Yeah, Amu's right. _I_ obviously am the superior cousin," Oskya said, flipping her hair while Serena facepalmed.

"Oskya, you self-centered-" Serena groaned but was cut off by the aforementioned girl.

"Amazing goddess of the universe? Superior host? Miss Totally-Better-Than-Rena?" She smirked.

"In your dreams Miss Bighead. Let's get back to introducing everyone, shall we?" Serena cut in before the 'ego level' got way too high.

A boy with green eyes and a piercing grinned at that, making the blonde to his right raise an eyebrow. He was wearing a sports jacket and a pair of black jeans combined with his spiky auburn hair and green cleats.

"Kukai, why are you grinning like a cheshire cat?" The blonde- Utau inquired. Her high, long ponytails swished along with her black dress and black flats.

"It's cause he has face problems," A short blonde with waist long, wavy hair, dressed in a short brown sundress complimenting her chocolate eyes, tied with a leather belt with leather sandals giggled softly. She shifted around in her seat, exposing most of her pale thigh, getting dangerously close revealing her…... 'ahems'.

The purple-haired boy sitting to her left looked down at her leg and choked, holding his nose. Silently, Osyka grabbed a box labeled 'Emergency Nosebleed Kit' from a huge box under her chair, opened it and handed Nagihiko a tissue. He accepted it wordlessly, wiping the blood from his nose, holding it there whilst wiping the red from his hand with a wet wipe also provided by the female neko. He wore a white t-shirt under a black jacket and olive green pants with a pair of Vans and headphones around his neck.

The first boy, Ikuto, watched the entire ordeal, chuckled gently. His pale features were graced with a smirk and his violet eyes glittered with amusement. A pair of black sneakers were on his feet, along with wearing a white t-shirt, a black aviator jacket and pale blue jeans. He also wore a cross necklace on a silver chain around his neck.

The pinkette from earlier, identified as Amu, smacked his arm while stifling her own laughter and shook her head. Her outfit was comprised of a black tee covered by a red sweater and fluffy maroon skirt and a pair of black flats with her signature X pin in her hair. "Ikuto, stop laughing!"

"Amu's right, stop being rude Ikuto," A blonde boy said, his clothing consisting of a white collared shirt over a black long-sleeved t-shirt and royal blue pants and black leather shoes.

"And _you_ should quit being such a suck-up," Ikuto retorted, to which everyone else either giggled, or tried stifling their laughter.

"Woah guys, break it up. As much I love drama, there'll be enough of that later." Oskya said, motioning for them to sit down.

"Anyway, guys, please send in your Truths and Dares! Rules are in the description below!" Serena smiled.

"WILL PEOPLE STOP BREAKING THAT FOURTH WALL?" Oskya huffed, but smiled, "Truth, Dare or Torture- out!"

* * *

Okay guys, as Serena said, please send in your truths and dares!

Mr. Julesey-Rulsey's Rules for Truth, Dare or Torture:

1\. Please, no M rated stuff

2\. Send in your Truths and Dares by PM only to either of us please. If put in the reviews, it won't be put in.

3\. You can ask and dare Serena and Oskya as well!

4\. Romantic stuff is fine. Even if you want to give Serena and Oskya romantic truths and dares, we're fine with it.

5\. When sending in truths and dares, please, please state whom the truth/dare is for.

6\. Please don't flame. All flames will be used to bake muffins.

7\. We're too lazy to add more rules.

Love it? Hate it?

Review!

~BH+CM


End file.
